Cleopatra's Paw
by babyrikuharada
Summary: Preview :: * Cleopatra Eseuna, is a niece of a boy who is her childhood cousin, also introducing her two other cousins; Chinex the evil, and the cute, Ellin. Cleo's dream is to be a journalist, and book writer. Her principal which is her father, gives
1. Chapter 1

Cleopatra's Paw # Subbed by CATSANJI

_ Cleopatra's Paw # Subbed by CATSANJI._

_Episode One :_

_Finding the other Half. _

_" Cleo! Come see this! ITS SERIOUS! " Sen yelled at Cleopatra as she was walking by the corridor. _

_" What is it? " ___

_" Go to your locker, quickly! " ___

_" Uh, okay. " ___

_She walked to her locker, and noticed a note sitting on her door of her locker, the words were in green, a neat too. _

I like your peace, and gentle smile, it reminds me of the shimmers, and your hair, althought its short, it has inner beauty, your voice.. As great as the calling of the pop singers..

- Secret X

" Wow! Thats' an admirer! " Sen said.

" Yeah, but who could it be? "

" Maybe its Aiden? "

" Aiden?! No way. "

" Oh Cleo, I think you better find your 'X'. "

It's been a week since Cleopatra moved in, and X was refering to her cousin, Shinnz. She only remembered his first name, Shinnz. And she last saw him in last 15 years, when they were only small kids, she remembered, he and her were on a swing, and playing.

When she had to move because her parents died, and Rosetta Wanes was taking care of her in England, she was terribly sad.

" Yeah, I know. Come on. "

As they walk past, they saw her other GIRL cousin. Sporty, trendy, sweet, cool and beautiful. Chinex Rie, she was the school singer, and won thousands of awards.

She had beauty, the voice and beautiful figure. She had black hair, and was always first.

" Cleo, dont worry about that evily girl, but you guys always live together in a house, and she sometimes says good things and bad, what is here problem?! "

" No, you dont understand, - " Cleo tilted her head down, and looked at her legs,

" You are pretty, better than Chinex! I am not lying, your grades are good, and you are cool. "

" I dont know.. "

" Come on lets find your X. "

" Right, but how? "

" Hm, I found this paper, from your father, maybe it helps. "

" A photo of a tennis player? "

" LOOK closely. "

" Its.. him! Tennis.. this is the court.. Its.. "

" Well! I gotta go, see ya! "

Cleo waved at her most helpful friend, she always got the looks, hip, and trends. And she was her first information lady, she was her best friend of all.

Cleo walked out of the corridor and out of the school. She looked at the paper, the wind was rather soft and light, when it just acted real 'weird'.

It was a sign of her other half for her.

" Hey! My paper! Oh no.. hey! " Cleo was holding her bio class books, when it all toppled out, the paper had landed on a tree.

Cleo landed on the floor, her legs in blood. She was rubbing her eyes, when someone offered a hand, it was her one.

" Need a hand? "

" Umm.. Thanks. Ouch.. "

" This.. is ur paper? "

" Right. "

" This note.. "

" Oh.. actually, I am looking for my cousin. "

" I see, how does he look like? "

" Well.. I.. I dont know, its been fifteen years since we last met, we were kids then.. And I only know his name is Shinnz. "

" Oh, okay.. Then why not you come over, maybe I can help? "

" Um.. I guess. "

They walk over to the garden, past the roads and trees, and finally his house. It was huge, big and filled with flowers, roses, and lillies.

" Thanks. "

" How's the coffee? "

" It's great.. thanks. "

" I will go get some things, so dont mind if I..? "

" No, sure. "

She looked around the house, and rooms, it was rude, but she wanted o check whether she was her cousin. She zoomed, and found a picture. A brown frame, with a sweet picture of two kids.

Two kids smiling, the boy ahd his arm over the girl with brown short hair in a blue kimono, and her hair clipped. She realized, it was him.

She rushed out of the door, and had left her note behind, the picture too. She had found him, she wasnt happy, she was feeling wierd. She felt sad, it was like she found true love, she went home and look at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two :

_Episode Two :_

_Secret Love._

_"So you found him? " Seki asked, looking in the mirror at the toilet._

_" Yeah, hes my cousin. I am sure.. " ___

_" How did you know it was him? " ___

_" I went upstairs, his house.. And I saw a photo when we were little.. His arms were around me, and we were swinging.. " ___

_" So now you have found him, what are you gonna do? " ___

_" I dont know.. " ___

_" Come on, lets go to class. " ___

_During Physics Class.._

_(9.30am - 11.00am)..._

_" Cleopatra, please answer the question on the board thank you. " Their Physics teacher said, pointing on the board._

_" Uh.. Yes sir. " ___

_Cleo walked to the front, writting the answer on the board, as usual, her enemies like, Cheinx will always whisper and crack jokes that the teacher didnt mind at all. Cheinx was always a teacher pet, so was Cleo. Cheinx hated Cleo most of the time, especially TODAY._

_" That answer is correct, thank you Miss Cleo. " ___

_She walked back to her seat, looking glum. And sighed softly, she wished that Cheinx wasnt even born, sometimes. After Physics class, Senki and Cleo went to the canteen to have their lunch,which was after their Science. _

_They found a seat that was right in front of Cheinx. And she was VERY despressed when.._

_" Hey. You alone? " Cheinx came over with her 'HOT' boyfriend. And it was the guy she met yesterday, HER COUSIN._

_" No. I am with Senki.. " ___

_" Oh, let me introduce, she's my cousin, Cleo. " ___

_" We met. " Cleo & Shinnz said together, laughing._

_" Well then, so I will see you around. " Cheinx said._

_We started chatting, and I realized, he and I seemed to have a great strong bond, when he stopped laughing.. He asked,_

_" That locket.. in sliver, where did you get it? " ___

_" I.. um.. " ___

_" Tell me! " He shouted suddenly,_

_" I am sorry.. I gotta go. " ___

_" It must be my imagination.. " He said, touching his hand, and disappeared._

_Shinnz went to his house, and found the note that was left behind yesterday by Cleo, that was the photo again._

_Shinnz with his arms around Cleo, and both happily swinging and smiling. On the photo were writtings behind that Cleo wrote._

_' To enter the secret world with you, is to love you even more, I wanna find this chance. ' _

_The words were wrote in pink pen. It was a gift from him to Cleo. Since young, they made a promise to find her under their planted marked tree, - A cherry blossom tree._

_" The tree.. She must be there! " ___

_Cheinx was home, and had a phone call from her boyfriend._

_" Hey, Shinnz. " ___

_" I found her, I found her! " ___

_" Oh. " ___

_" I dont know who she is, but.. I can recogize her voice, it was that girl in my house yesterday! " ___

_" Thats good. " ___

_She put down the phone, and darted her eyes at her cousin, Cleo. Cleo, who was reading books at her study table looked up with her reading specs._

_" You went to his house, now that he has found you.. I DONT want you out. " ___

_" What? How could you...- " before her words was finished, she was locked in. _

_" Trapped again. " She muttered, she wanted to see him again, not to be locked._

_" She must be here.. where is she? " ___

_" Cleo? " Shinnz said, pushing the bushes._

_" She isnt here at all. " __  
_  
_So Cleo was locked, and decided to draw a picture, the melancholic picture of her and Shinnz, drifting in clouds. Her tears dripped down the picture, it was wet. So she opened the window, looking at the evening sky._

_And she sang her heart out, since that was how she remembered the words he said.._

_" I will remember you, when you sing your heart out. " ___

_She started singing... Thankfully that Cheinx was out. She thought._

_' My heart races when I weave and think of you, '_

_' Yesterday, the night was perfect. '_

_' For once, nothing could bother us, '_

_' The loop of web that entangled us together in our hearts, '_

_' Only we know what we waant to have, deep inside.. '_

_" That voice, I heard it before.. " ___

_" Hey, Shinnz! Did you find her? " ___

_" No.. " ___

_" Thats sad, so what are you gonna do? " ___

_' The soft gentle voice that whispered through my dreams and my hearts.. '_

_" Let's go. " Shinnz said, walking and walking, his rose that he was intending to give was withered._


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three :

_Episode Three :_

_Sweet Voice, I hear._

" What! She locked you?! " Senki said, putting books in her locker.

" Yeah.. I couldnt meet him at all.. "

" How could she? "

" Why dont you tell him? "

" I cant.. She will reprimmand me. "

" He knows ur name, ur voice, and everything. "

" I know, but what can I do? "

"Find Ellis. " Senki said.

" Ellis? "

(Ellis. Vergianith. )

"Sorry miss, Sir Ellis isn't in right now. "

" Huh? Okay I will wait. "

" Let her in. "

" Thanks. " I said.

"Whats up, Cleo? "

" I don't know, I wanna get out of here. "

" Then why do you come, idiot. "

" Hey, Senki said she wanted me to come. "

" For? "

" Never mind. " I said walking away.

" Do you want to contact my brother? "

" Yes! " I said, hugging him.

" Mad, fine. "

He dialled the number, and put it down, and went back to his drawing art, he was an artist since young. He loved drawing, and had the looks of a cutie guy.

" Hey, Ellis. "

" Someone is here to see you. " Ellis pointed.

" Hi.. " I said.

" It is you! " He said, carrying me up. "

" Are you Shinnz? "

" Yes, we are cousins! You are my niece, remember this photo? "

He handled me a photo, the photo I had left yesterday. It was that photo..

" This.. how did it.."

" You left it there, and now it is back here.. The locket, was a gift from me, our token of love. "

" Yes! It is. "

Ellis turned his chair around, and gave us a blank look,

" Okay we will go, Ellis. " I said.

" Thanks brother. " Shinnz said, waving and holding me.

We were out of the office, and we went to our planted tree, the cherry blossom tree. The tree that was planted from a seed, its been fifteen years.. and it grew so fast. Bluebirds are on it, and butterflies...

" This tree, do you remember? "

" I do, Shinnz. "

" Do you remember when the soil got into your hair? "

" Yeah, I had to cut my hair short! "

" Haha, you dont blame me do you? "

" Of course..."

And we started cracking jokes, and playing games, and catch. I was happy, but this was just the begining of my hard life, just the first chapter.

" Hello, Shinnz? " Cheinx said, doing her project in class.

" Are you free now, Cheinx? "

" No, school stuff. "

" I got good news. "

" What? "

" It is.. I found my neice, and we went out together yesterday, I missed her so much. "

" She called you? "

" I guess. "

" Thats..grea..t. "

" Yea, it sure is! " He said excited.

She put the down her cell, and right away after class, she was filled with hatred for her own cousin, Cleopatra. Taking her bag, rushing home at the front gate was Cleo. Cleopatra, was filled with scareness, and quickly ran to her room, but Cheinx was fast.

" Stop right there.. " She said.

" I.. What is it..? " She said, trembling with fear that she lost her balance and fell.

" You, today you told Shinnz you are Cleo, the girl that was in the photo isnt' it? " Cheinx said, her tears dripping, and she slammed the door.

" I.. yes.. "

" WHY! DID YOU DO THAT! YOU! "

Yet again, since when Cleo moved in, she was caned and abused by Cheinx, when she was done, she closed the door, and cries and pain from Cleo was unexpressable.

" AAAAAAAAAH! "

" That should do it. "

" C..heinx.. "

During the whole night, Cleo had fallen asleep, with no one cleaning her wounds, the next morning, when she didnt wake up, deep inside, it was the feeling like she was dying, for twenty years.. she had this treatment.

Cheinx left early, to school... When Senki passed her, Senki grabbed her by her blouse, and held her up asking with anger,

" WHERE IS CLEO? "

" I dont know. "

" What! You guys lived together! "

" So? "

" You abused her again did you! "

" I didnt. She may be dead. "

" What! YOU, child abuser! "


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four :

_**Episode Four :**_****

_**Saving Pain.**_****

_**" So what if I am a child abuser? " **_****

_**" YOU! What did you do to her! " **_****

_**" Let me go, I hate people who touch me. " **_****

_**" Whatever. I will have you charged! " **_****

_**" Any proof? " **_****

_**" I will find it! " **_****

_**" Right, whatever. " **_****

_**Senki let her go, and Cheinx walked away with a evil smile, with her drones; Grace & Linda. After their class, Senki went straight to look for Ellis.**_****

_**" Come in. " Ellis said, as usual drawing scenes.**_****

_**" Ellis, I need your help. " **_****

_**" You want keys? " **_****

_**" Yeah to Cleo's house. " **_****

_**" You are saying Cheinx had abused her? And you wanna help? " **_****

_**" Yes, I need them. " **_****

_**" Keys, I dont have. But I can help you bust the doors. " **_****

_**" REALLY? " **_****

_**" Yeah, lead the way. " **_****

_**After stepping out the door, they hailed a cab for Cleo's house, Burrlie Spencer Street where Cleo lived. The door was locked. And Ellis had used all his strength to bust it, but he had failed.**_****

_**" What should we do? Cleo may not survive this ordeal! " **_****

_**" I got it. " **_****

_**BAM s**_****

_**" How did you do that? Where did you learn that move? " **_****

_**" Science Class, gravivity much. " **_****

_**" Glad those Science classes helped. " **_****

_**" Yeah, come on. Save the talk. " **_****

_**They walked in bursting all the doors, and finally the pink door, that had the name 'Cleopatra Cleo'. They ran in, and saw Cleo lying on the floor, with her eyes closed.**_****

_**" I will carry her to the hospital, you inform Shinnz! " **_****

_**" Okay! " **_****

_**Senki dialled Shinnz number on her cell, but couldnt get through..**_****

_**" Please reply a message if you want me to call back, this is Shinnz Kuroniku. " **_****

_**" Hello, Shinnz! Trouble, it's your niece! Cleo! She is hospitalized, come now! " **_**  
****  
**_**After three hours or more, the doctor came out, with his nurses, and his look looked faint. With a sad look, he comes up to Senki & Ellis,**_

_**Ellis who was rather worried, and had been crossing his arms, and some tears crossed his eyes,**_

_**" How is her condition? " Ellis asked.**_

_**" Her head is badly hurt, and as a result too, her spine too was broken.. Did she fall? " **_****

_**" We dont know.. " **_****

_**" Well then.. she may not wake up, even if she have, she will not have the will to walk. " **_****

_**" She's.. crippled?! " Senki said, crying.**_

_**" I am afraid thats the case now, I suggest op for her blood clot, any memebers? " **_****

_**" No.. we are her friends.. " **_****

_**" I see.. " And the doctor walked away,**_

_**Suddenly a rushing run had entered the floor boards, it was Shinnz.**_

_**" Shinnz! " Ellis called out, unhugging Senki.**_

_**" Little brother, what did the doctor say for Cleo's condition? " **_****

_**" Bad, she may be crippled.. she hurt her..- " **_****

_**" What! Who did this? " Shinnz said, in anger.**_

_**" It.. is.. your girlfriend, Cheinx. " Ellis said.**_

_**" Cheinx?! No way, she wouldnt! " **_****

_**" She would, she has been abusing her for twenty years, Shinnz.. " Senki said, covering her eyebags.**_

_**" But.." **_****

_**" Go see Cleo, she needs you. " Senki said.**_

_**" Yeah.. " **_


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five :

Episode Five :

Precious Rose.

" I think we will go back first, Shinnz. " Senki said with a tired voice, as Ellis'es arms reached her.

" Yeah, sure.. "

" Doctor, can I visit her? "

" Sure, be quick, because she needs an op. "

Shinnz walked in, opening the ward door slowly and so gently. His tears had dripped from the floor till the bed, when he sat on the chair, he was so sad, then no words could be so sorry for the pain she had for twenty years,

" Cleo.. Cleo, I am Shinnz. Please talk to me, just for a little while.. just.. " Before he continued, as he held her hands, his eyes were wet with overflowing non-stop of tears, he felt gulity.

" Cleo, I am so..sorry. It's..my fault. All of it, I will help you, I will. "

He let go of her hands, and gave her a final kiss. And closed the door, and left with his bag.

The whole afternoon, he had tried calling Cleinx, all day, with no response.

Finally, he got through her.

" Shinnz..? " Cleinx, for once, her tone was sad and holding back her tears.

" Cleinx, I wanna talk to you, lets meet. "

" Sure.. I will wait for you, at our engraved tree.. "

With no answer, Shinnz hanged the call.

Shinnz made his way with his bag, running on this raining day, when he got there, he saw Cheinx her hands behind her back, bleeding and she was sitting down, asleep. That was trouble.

He ran towards her, holding her in his arms, shaking her.

" Cleinx! Cleinx! Talk to me! " He said, his bag slipping over.

" Shin..nz? " She said in a soft voice, her eyes half open.

" What happened? "

" Someone abused.. Cleo, wasnt it? And.. that.. person.. really.. isn..t me.. at..all.."

" What? Then they said.. "

" Th..ats it.. The..pe..rson.. mu..st hav..e looked like me.. "

" I will send you to the hospital! "

" Dont' bo..ther, I..will..b..e ok..ay. Just alittle while.. let.. me re..st, will you watch the sunset with me? Pl..ease. "

" Yes, just as we promised since childhood.. " He said, his tears dripping and holding her in his arms.

That evening, despite the pain tht Cheinx went through, she would abuse her own cousin, deep inside, she was a girl with a big heart, who never killed. That night, she was struggling with pain, when Shinnz fell asleep that morning, she got up..

( Hospital Segenki : Ward 235 ) - Miss Cleopatra.

" Cleo.. its me.. Senki, with Ellis.. We came to visit you. "

" Shinnz has found the abuser, and now she will locked, dont worry. But you have to.. " Senki stopped, she couldnt' hold back her tears, and disappeared to the windows for cover.

" Ellis, what should we do.. she isnt waking up at all! And.."

" Senki, dont worry. She is strong, I believe she will wake up. "

" Oh Ellis, I wish that was right. "

" Shi..inz.. Shinn..z. Shinnz. " Cleo's eyes opened, with tears. And her hand, wanting to hold Shinnz.

" CLEO! " Ellis shouted, ringing for the doctor.

The doctor shut the curtains, telling them to wait outside, Senki quickly phoned Shinnz.

" Shinnz? Are you there? "

" Senki, did you find him? "

" Not yet, his line is cut off. "

" Gosh. "

Meanwhile, Cheinx & Shinnz...

" Uh..? Cheinx? " Shinnz said, half awakening.

" I'm here. "

" Are you better? Those cuts... "

" Yeah, I think.. You.. "

" You arent okay?! "

" I am! Go do what you should do, Cleo have woken up, I guess. "

" How do you know? "

" Thats because ur phone rang. "

" Oh, thanks Cheinx! "

" Yeah.. "


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six:

_Episode Six:_

_Burn Carnations._

_"I want to keep him by my side, but there's just no way doing that, even if out there, someone loves him, I will find someone.. " ___

_Cheinx was still at the grass, pondering over matters that had happened, and as she squat, she saw a carnation, a withered lily that was broken.. Just like her, but she didnt want to be tore apart._

_"CLEO!" Running from the corridors, Shinnz was dry by now, and asking Senki and Ellis._

_"Shinnz, you got here." Ellis said, patting him._

_"What is going on here? How is she?! "_

_" There's the doctor! " Senki said._

_" Doctor, how is she? " Shinnz said, shaking the doctor._

_" She just woke up, and its been three weeks, so like I said, she has recovered, but her flow of time has just stopped, please do not notify her of it. " ___

_" Flow of time? " Ellis said._

_" Exactly.. Somehow, we have figured out, on that day, she had hit some hard thing, that caused her nerves to have a huge impact on her memories. " ___

_" How can she recover? " Shinnz said, letting go._

_" Try not to tell her anything, not even answering anything that she asks that concerns her memories. " ___

_" We will, thanks doctor. " Shinnz said._

_" Shinnz.. Dont' feel so bad.. " Senki said, finally._

_" I just believe that Cheinx didnt do it.. " ___

_" What! She almost killed ur niece! " Senki said, feeling angry._

_" It wasnt' her, she said it! " ___

_" Thats what crimmals always said! " Senki yelled._

_" Whatever. I will go and see how is Cleo. " ___

_" Senki, perhaps we should look into the situation first.. " ___

_" ELLIS! " ___

_" Sorry, but what I said have a point. " ___

_" Yeah.. I guess.. " ___

_Opening the door slowly, and faking a smile, Shinnz went over to surprise Cleo. Cleo, who was reading a book that he brought her, ' Precious VC Carnations. ' She had loved the book since young, and the nurses had advised her not to read too much. _

_" Hey Cleo. " ___

_" Oh, hi! Its you, Shinnz! " ___

_" Yeah, dont read so much okay? " ___

_" Yeah I know. Tomorrow is the school's singing competition! I really wanna see.. " ___

_" Of course, I will check for you for seats vacancy. " ___

_" Thanks Shinnz! " ___

_" Oh yes, Shinnz.. Where is Cheinx? " ___

_" Cheinx? She.. um.. " ___

_" Are you okay? " ___

_" OK! Cheinx is busy, practicing for her band. " ___

_" Okay.. " _

_The doctor walks in, with a gentle smile, and ready to check on her._

_" Would you wait outside, sir? " ___

_" Sure.. " ___

_" What..are..you..doing! " Cleo screamed._

_" You cant call for help, even if you were abused, I will kill you this instant. " ___

_" Let..me..g- " With no one hearing, the imposter - Hitomi had made her fall asleep, with no notice, as she was about to inject her.._

_" Huh? " It was Cheinx, now Cheinx name would be cleared, and also save her cousin._

_Cheinx was outside the room window, and climbed over to give a bad hit to Hitomi._

_" YOU! GET OUT! " Cheinx screamed, dropping her bag._

_" WHO ARE YOU! " Hitomi said, wipping off the blood on her neck._

_" Even if she loses her memories, we must protect her at all costs. " Senki spoke._

_" Senki is right, whatever it costs, and people are gaining attention, imposters for instance. " Shinnz said._

_" Yes.. Hey! LOOK its.. The doctor, and.. CHEINX! " Ellis said, pointing._

_" You're right, lets go see! " Shinnz said, slamming the door open._

_They had opened the door, and Cheinx, they noticed, have changed since the day they met her, so much until they couldnt really know._

_" CHEINX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " Shinnz shouted. ___

_" GET CLEO OUT! THIS IS NO DOCTOR! SHE IS MY IMPOSTER, THE ONE WHO REALLY ABUSED CLEO! THAT NIGHT, I WASNT AT HOME, I WAS OUT IN AMERICA. I WROTE A LETTER AND PLACED IN ON CLEO'S STUDY TABLE! "_

_" Cheinx, then all this while.. " Senki said._

_" Yeah! IT WASNT ME, trust me. NOW GO OUT! " ___

_" But! " Ellis said, grabbing Senki away._

_" GO! " ___

_" I will come back for you, Cheinx-neechan! " Shinnz said, taking Cleo away._


End file.
